1. Technical Field
The present technique relates to the field of integrated circuits.
2. Technical Background
Static power consumption is an increasing problem for integrated circuit design, as process geometries get smaller. While dynamic power requirements have to an extent scaled with process geometry, static power has increased as density has increased and feature size has decreased. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the static power consumption of an integrated circuit.